Skyla is raised by the Earth goddess and the Air God
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: Skyla is born into the world but Lena refuses to be her mother caring more about work than her own daughter so Eartha the Earth goddess and the Air God Airwind raises her in the forest what happens when Skyla meets Ripster and his brothers and falls in Love with him but what happens when she meets Lena who wants to build a relationship with her but Skyla refuses point blank.
1. Chapter 1

Skyla gets raised by the earth goddess and the air God when Lena refuses to be a mother

Chapter 1 Skyla gets adopted by Eartha and Airwind

As Skyla's cries entered the world her cries awakened the the Earth goddess and the Air God they were called Eartha and Airwind and they were in love they did have a child but she died at only 3 months old they speed to the source and found themselves in Seaview and Eartha saw the most beautiful forest and it was perfect for her and the air currents was perfect in the forest for Airwind they found the source of the cries at the hospital and they saw through the window a beautiful baby girl being cleaned up and handed to the woman in the bed who suddenly said " What is that?."

The man beside her said with surprise " Lena that's your daughter Skyla how dare you call her **it** you mean you don't want to be a mother to her at all or even bond with her anything like that at all Lena?."

Lena merely answered by turning over and said " I don't want anything to do with her i am late for work anyway she almost made me lose my job so i don't want anything to do with her you can have her Bendz if you can i like to see you try though that would fun to watch to see you fail".

That made The man look at the window and saw Eartha and Airwind looking angry at her for saying those things about her own daughter so he disappeared outside with Skyla where he was meet by the two and had a talk to them so he said " I am really sorry that you had to hear those things so will you raise Skyla in Seaview forest but on one condition".

Eartha looked happier than Airwind had ever seen course he himself was happy that he would be a father again so she said " Anything for you Bendz".

so Bendz said " Well will you allow me to be her godfather and that she is already spoken for in the heart by my friend Ripster he was originally a human until Doctor Paradigm gene-slammed him and his brothers into the hero's you might know of as the Street sharks and Ripster loves Skyla with all his heart so he would be the perfect boyfriend for her and will you allow me to be her go-between the outside world and the forest world where she will be living and can i come and visit her and bring my friends as well but i won't bring Ripster to see her until she is 17 years of age is that alright?."

Eartha and Airwind nodded and said " We would never turn you down Bendz you are always welcome to come and visit her whenever you have time so we will tell her all about you but we will never tell her about her evil mother who cares more about her work than she does about Skyla you have our word of honor as the Earth Goddess and the Air God hello my little one it is good to see you again my little Skyla".

So Bendz had an idea as he handed Skyla over to Eartha so he told them his idea which they loved so he headed over to his dad's place to his dad looking surprised to Eartha and Airwind and he was shocked to see Skyla with them so Bendz told his dad the full story to him looking furious so he agreed to his son's idea which was when Bendz sends like Christmas present's and things like that he would send them to his dad and he himself would arrive and take them to Skyla but if he couldn't make it for any reason then his dad would take them to Skyla to which they liked the idea so Bendz dad said " Well little one he said stroking Skyla's dark brown hair you are a really special person i am your uncle so will she be coming to visit me anytime when she is growing up in the forest with you two?."

Eartha nodded and said " Yes she will always come and see you when she is finished training with her father and that as i sense from her a fighter's spirit so after her training sessions we will come and visit you for the whole day or half day if you like that".

He nodded so he and Bendz watched them leave and disappear into the forest with Skyla Bendz said " I am not friends with Lena anymore but i will pretend to be friends with her and when she is back at work i will tell Ripster and the boys everything that happened Ripster will be totally livid with Lena for not being a mother to Skyla even me for that matter but i will tell him the truth as thats better than watching Skyla being put up for adoption anytime what do you think dad?."

His dad nodded so they headed back to the hospital where they saw Lena getting changed so he smirked at her and said " I found the perfect parents for her by the way if you are asking where Skyla is Lena?."

Lena said " Ha who Bendz has decided to adopt her then please tell me as i am dying to know?."

The Earth Goddess Eartha and the Air God Airwind ha ha ha in your face Lena i am on Skyla's side and always will be and you can forget about me being your friend but i will work alongside you for the shark brother's sake but understand Lena we are now only work colleges and nothing more".

Seeing the Shocked look on her face told Bendz who said " We better get back they will be worried about us and they will probably wondering where the hell we were wonder what you will tell them Lena hmm?."

Lena recovered and said " I had a long appointment with a client and i am not telling them i was pregnant with a baby girl as i don't want to even think about now that i can get back to work finally after that bothersome trouble".

Meanwhile Eartha and Airwind had found the perfect place in the forest to raise Skyla and Airwind had built a house so our now complete family settled down as night drew around them Eartha was sitting in the rocking chair breast feeding Skyla when Airwind came in from the baby's room looking shattered so Eartha said " You are exhausted my love why don't you get some sleep as it's time for bed anyway come on little one time for bed".

So tell me what you thought of that episode


	2. Chapter 2

Skyla gets raised by the earth goddess and the air God when Lena refuses to be a mother

Chapter 2 Skyla makes some friends for the first time

It has been 3 years since Skyla was born and given to Eartha and Airwind who were proud parents and taught Skyla all about how to protect nature and all sorts of stuff.

Today was Skyla's day off from forest school so she was busy strolling into town to meet her Uncle Mark at his house where she saw some girls being bullied by the local boys so she strolled up and asked " Is everything alright here girls?."

One of the boys sneered at her and said " Oh go away weirdo we are having a conversation here with these loser girls that shouldn't even be here".

Skyla punched the leaders lights out with one punch making the boys back away then ran for it so she asked " Are you girls alright now?."

The lead girl said " Yes we are okay now can we make you our friend whats your name?."

Skyla said " My name is Skyla and um what's a "friend" if i may ask?."

Her new friends looked shocked so the leader took it upon herself to teach Skyla everything about the modern world and all it's saying's so she said as they were walking " So were you going when you decided to help us out?."

Skyla pointed ahead of her to see their jaws dropped in shock they saw mayor Mark waving at Skyla who waved back in response so she asked " Well will my first "friends" come and chill out with me at my uncle's for a while if that is alright with you?."

Her friends nodded and so Mark said " Hello Skyla come in and your friends too i have put some coffee on and cookies and your mum and dad will be along in a bit with Bendz alright?."

Skyla nodded and showed her friends in and they all sat down to Mark bringing in apple juice for Skyla's friends and also Coffee for Skyla and cookies for everyone so ten minutes later they heard a voice saying " Hi dad I'm home and i brought some friends with me come on in you guy's".

Bendz appeared in the doorway with some strange looking people in shark costumes who gasped when they saw her so they tapped Bendz on the shoulder and they disappeared out of the door into the street to talk.

So Slammu asked " Who is that girl in there Bendz she looks a lot like dad how can that be?."

Bendz said " That's Skyla she is the reason why Lena was late coming home 3 years ago".

The look on Jab, Streex and Slammu's faces were shocking so Streex said " Lena was pregnant with our little sister Lena never told us anything other that she was dealing with client at work for so long".

Bendz said " When Skyla was born Lena wanted nothing to do with Skyla as Lena cared more about work than she did about her own daughter so i took Skyla outside the hospital where i was meet by the Earth Goddess Eartha and the Air God Airwind who became Skyla's parents and i am her godfather and her go-between the forest world where she lives in Seaview forest and the outside world there is a lot of things Skyla doesn't know about this world but her friends in there will teach her everything about this world."

Streex said with a look of pure rage " You mean Lena called Skyla **IT** when She was born and Lena cared more about her own work as she was late and about to lose her job that is no reason to take that out on Skyla she is a cute kid Bendz i am glad Skyla has found parent's who love her even if they are gods we will be on her side always and is that the reason why you and Lena aren't friends anymore Bendz?."

So they went back inside and had fun with Skyla and her friends so Jab said " Hey Skyla would you like us to be your big brothers?."

Skyla stared at him and said " Um what's a "big brother" may i ask?"

Jab sat down beside her and explained to her what a big brother was and she liked the idea so she hugged him in happiness making everyone cheer so a few minutes later there came two voices of " Skyla here we are".

A few seconds later Airwind and Eartha made their grand entrance to Skyla friends shocked looks so the leader who was called Lightning said " N...No way you have the two most powerful gods as your parent's Skyla care to explain how this came about"?.

Eartha explained as she had a few years ago had told Skyla as she felt that Skyla should know who her real mother was but to Skyla Eartha and Airwind were her real parent's to Skyla's friends shocked looks so Lightning said " Wow Skyla all that happened to you when you were only a few hours old i am glad you have found real parents who love for who you are so what's your home in the forest like if i may ask?."

Skyla said " Well the forest has many animals and monsters in it so when me and dad train we always have to be careful as the monsters like the Gore Malaga and such creatures like that roam the forest i do have a weapon called an insect glaive and i am a master hunter of the monsters but i always make sure that i am far away from the house when i battle the monsters if that helps at all."

Her friends and her big brothers looked shocked at what she said so several hours later everybody said goodbye to Skyla and headed home so as she entered the forest her form changed to a half human/half dragon appearance with dragon tail to her sighing in relief to her parent's smiling so as they reached home Eartha said " So i heard you have made some friends for the first time Skyla i am so happy for you so let's get some sleep as you looked shattered my little monster hunter".

So rate and tell me what you all thought of this episode


	3. Chapter 3

Skyla gets raised by the earth goddess and the air God when Lena refuses to be a mother

Chapter 3 Skyla and Ripster fall in love after she saves him and her brothers from the Gore Malaga

" Come on Ripster" called Bendz 14 years later who was putting B-day presents into the van with Jab, Streex and Slammu sitting in the back of the van looking excited a few minutes Ripster appeared and sat in the van with his brothers looking curious about where they were going today so he asked as they drove out of Fission City " Where are we going and who are we going to see Bendz?."

Jab answered " We are going to meet a special person Bro her name is Skyla she was the reason why Lena was late coming home all those years ago, and when she was born Lena wanted nothing to do with her as she cared more about work than her own daughter so Skyla was given to Eartha the earth goddess and Airwind the Air God to raise in Seaview forest that's who we are going to see today as it's her 17th Birthday today".

The shocked look on Ripster's face about the fact that Lena had a daughter that she didn't want anything to do with and that Skyla was their little sister was shocking he looked furious so Bendz said " If i had told you all those years ago you would go to Lena and she would deny everything and try to turn you against her for no reason so that's why i am telling you now so here we are so let's go into the forest but proceed with caution alright everyone?."

So they entered the forest and were almost at Skyla's house when a Gore Malaga noticed them and decided to halt their progress and was going to give them a hard time when a insect came out of nowhere and struck the Gore Malaga hard and then Skyla came vaulting over the bushes and struck the gore Malaga bringing it down hard so she turned around and yelled " WHAT ARE YOU LOT STANDING THERE FOR GET TO MY HOUSE ON THE DOUBLE AND TELL DAD ALRIGHT?."

Bendz nodded and said "Right Skyla come on you lot you heard the lady let's move don't worry Ripster she can handle that monster ok lets go".

Ripster looked around and fell in love with Skyla when he saw her dragon appearance and she looked around and fell in love with him but she turned back to the Gore Malaga and engaged it in battle distracting it long enough for the guy's to make it to her house and Airwind went pelting out of the house when Bendz told him and Eartha what happened and what Skyla said so he ran out of the house.

So several minutes later Skyla and Airwind made their appearance at the house covered in blood making Ripster and his brothers panic but she said " Don't worry it's not ours it's the Gore Malaga's so mum i will bring the body to the craftsman in the forest to get some new Armour and weapon ok but i will do that tomorrow as today is my birthday so i put the body in the shed with the cold storage to keep it fresh".

Eartha said " Go and get yourself cleaned up young lady at the waterfall at the back of the house Airwind you can use the bathroom shower i will leave you some fresh clothes as well after you have cleaned up alright then we can get this birthday party started".

So Skyla went outside the back and took off her clothes and went under the waterfall and decided to give her body and hair a wash so she used her shampoo that she had took with her unaware that Ripster had followed her outside and was wandering around having a look around then he saw Skyla busy washing herself under the waterfall and dived into the water so he made his way up behind her so he heard her chuckling so she asked " Could you wash my back for me Ripster as i can't reach it please?."

Ripster happily nodded so he scrubbed her back then gave it a wash to her turning around so she said " Do you want me to give you a wash as you look sweaty and a little bit dirty?."

He purred so she began to wash his body when he caught her mouth with his and suddenly her brain stopped working and her body melted against his as she put her arms around him so a few minutes later they broke the kiss gasping for air so she said " I know a great place but first let's go and enjoy the party then we will go on our walk ok?."

Ripster purred happily in response unaware that Eartha and Airwind had seen what transpired between them which made them smile so Skyla put her fresh clothes on and then Ripster took her hand and went inside the house to everyone saying " Happy Birthday Skyla!".

So after the party Ripster said to Skyla "Let's go somewhere private ok?."

She nodded and said " There is some hot springs that i know of follow me".

So she led him out of the house making sure to be on the lookout for monsters and soon found the hot springs and she saw Ripster's eyes going wide with surprise she had led him to a spot that retained the life that it still had and he saw hot springs as far as the eye could see in this beautiful place so she choose one that was in the shade of a tree so she undressed and lay in the hot springs sighing with relief as the hot water worked it's magic so Ripster gave it a go and was shocked the water was warm and wonderful so he swam up to Skyla who was leaning up against the tree and held her close and kissed her to her returning the kiss she suddenly gasped as he went into her she said " Ripster oh my god more more".

So they made love in the hot spring so several hours later Skyla was laying beside Ripster her head in the crook of his neck and her right arm draped across him he said as he stroked her " I can't believe Lena abandoned you like that my love did that really happen to you when you were only a few minutes old?."

He saw her nodding and rage built up inside him so he said " Well i am happy that you found parent's that love you for who you are my love i love you Skyla and that won't ever change for as long as i am breathing".

Just then he heard Slammu's voice saying " So where are these hot springs that you told us about Eartha?."

A few minutes later The gang appeared and saw Skyla and Ripster waving at them from their hot spring so the gang decided to join them so they went behind the bushes and entered the hot spring with Skyla's eyes closed so when they were in the hot spring she opened her eyes and said " Well what do you think of my secret place that i always come to after a hard mission with the forest guild?."

They nodded so Skyla looked down about something so Ripster said " What's wrong Skyla?."

She told him what was wrong to him nodding in understanding as if Lena had come strolling in here and sees her battling monsters what would Lena's reaction to her be but Ripster told her not to worry and that Lena gave up her right to be her mother a long time ago to Skyla cheering up so she gave him a kiss and whispered " For being so understanding my love you are staying here with me tonight if you like?."

Ripster looked happier than his brothers ever seen so he said " Sure i will stay with you tonight or forever if you would like me to Skyla?."

Skyla blushed at this so she said " I don't want to rush things hunny i want to do these things properly i think my mum agrees with me too on this one".

Eartha said " I think i would be a good idea hunny so if Paradigm decides to do anything then Bendz can call us on the phone and you can head out right away so i think living with Skyla is a good idea and you guy's a more than welcome to stay here if you like i think it would be a great punishment to Lena and watch her going crazy with rage that would be fun to see".

So a few weeks later the guy's had moved their stuff into Seaview forest and Eartha had created houses for them and for Skyla and Ripster she had created a house for them in a quiet part of the forest to give them some privacy which they liked a lot.

So rate and tell me how you all liked that


	4. Chapter 4

Skyla gets raised by the earth goddess and the air God when Lena refuses to be a mother

Chapter 4 Skyla meets Lena and tells her that there is nothing between them as mother and daughter

3 years later

Lena at home in Fission city was going crazy with worry that the guy's hadn't been home since they had all disappeared with Bendz on his errand 3 years ago so she decided to head out to find them so she got into her car and drove off in the direction of Seaview where Bendz had been going with all those presents that she thought was odd so she arrived a few hours later in Seaview and saw it was market day then she saw someone that made her halt dead in her tracks a beautiful young lady was walking towards her holding hands with Ripster and with her were two youngsters Lena decided to check out the market and to find out who the person was with Ripster so she went to a stall and asked " Who is that person with Ripster may i ask?."

The lady said " Oh you mean Skyla she is the daughter of Eartha and Airwind and so the Street Sharks are living with Skyla in the forest as Skyla is a monster hunter a master one at that why do you ask are you new here?."

Lena nodded looking shocked and ashamed of herself for abandoning her own daughter so the lady said " Well when i found out i was pregnant i got maternity leave from my work and when my little girl was old enough to be left on her own i returned to work".

Hearing the part that she could have got maternity leave totally shocked Lena completely so she said " Thank you for making me welcome here i better get going see you later my name is Lena by the way".

And with that Lena left and went to have a look at the other stalls so Skyla and Ripster had finished their shopping in the market and were just about to head home when Ripster saw Lena looking at one of the stalls and stopped dead in his tracks which caught Skyla off guard she noticed Lena as well and realized who she was she said in a whisper " What is that woman doing here probably looking for you and the others hunny i take the kids back home meet you back there ok?."

He nodded and took the kids into the forest and back home and so she said " Mum keep an eye on the kids ok some annoying buddy is here".

Eartha nodded in understanding so Skyla headed back to the market and saw a large crowd standing around in a circle and saw Ripster and Lena standing at opposite ends roaring at each other so Ripster saw Skyla and she came over to him and held him close and whispered " Let me handle this sexy or i will have to punish you".

He purred into her ear and gave her a kiss then stepped back so Skyla faced Lena and said " What are you doing here Lena?."

Lena looked shocked at her own daughter saying her name instead of mum so Lena said " Well i came looking for Ripster and the boys as they have not been home for 3 years and i just found out i could have gotten maternity leave to look after you and raise you Skyla how can you say my name instead of mother?."

Skyla gave a howl of laughter and said " Really call you mother you gave that right up when you abandoned me to be raised by Eartha and Airwind and by the way Eartha is the best mother i could have ever asked for she is a lot better than you will ever be Lena and there is nothing between you and me as mother and daughter understand you gave that right up all those years ago and the guy's left to punish you for your actions for abandoning me as a baby so turn your ass right around and go back to where you came from before i let Ripster loose on you and i won't hold him back as he was wanting to beat you up for what you did to me so goodbye Lena and don't come back here or i will kill you myself do i make myself clear?."

And with that Skyla and Ripster walked away leaving a crying Lena to run back the way she came and got into her car and drove off into the distance so the two of them got back to the house to find everyone waiting for them Skyla said " I am gonna go train for a bit mum see you later alright dad can you come with me?."

Airwind understood by looking into her eyes and went out the door with her so Ripster explained to the others to Streex, Jab and Slammu growling in anger at Lena for coming back here but looking impressed at what Skyla had said to Lena so several hours later Skyla and Airwind reappeared looking exhausted from the training so he said giving her a hug " I am proud of you Skyla for telling Lena exactly how you felt so i am not angry at you my little bad ass warrior".

Skyla smiled at this even Streex and the others agreed with Airwind at this so Ripster took her hand and led her to their bedroom where she fell asleep snuggled into Ripster's chest and listening to his purring and the beating of his heart which was a great lullaby to her which lured her off to sleep right away so he left her there to sleep in peace and returned to the others who were busy chilling out on the sofa with Sora and Riku Ripster and Skyla's 3 year old son and daughter who had the shark appearance but had the wings and tail of Skyla Sora said " Is mummy sound asleep daddy?." He nodded so they all happily sat down and chatted away soon night time rolled around so they all bunked down with Ripster slipping into the bed with Skyla who hummed in her sleep as Ripster lifted her up and once he got himself settled he lay her on top of him he saw a happy smile on that beautiful face he loved so much in his life he kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep looking forward to tomorrow when she will show him the guild where she takes quest's from unaware that Lena will tell Paradigm where the Street Sharks are and becomes a gene-slammed herself into a Meglodon an ancestor of the Great White Shark


End file.
